<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh my god by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253679">Oh my god</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Wet Dream???, a dream within a dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>黄铉辰发烧了，吹冷气吹的。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh my god</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>灵感来源于(G)I-DLE 的同名曲</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>黄铉辰发烧了，吹冷气吹的。本来就是易汗体质又贪凉怕热，练习完一身汗就冲进空调坏到只会拼命制冷的房间，发烧不足为奇。<br/>
他被方灿逼着在宿舍休息，说是回归在即，现在养好身体最重要。不让踏进练习室半步，只能盖着两三层被子，躺在床上盯着上铺的床板发呆。也不能说是发呆，黄铉辰脑子里一直循环播放着这次回归的歌单，身体也跟着一起动作。虽然大多是蹦迪曲，但练习留下了肌肉酸痛、发烧带来了头昏脑胀，结果只能是注意力的偏移和睡意的堆叠。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>白炽灯晃得黄铉辰眯起了因为远处敲响的钟声而睁开的眼睛，看了看四周，发现没人在房间里。“谁开的灯……也不关一下……”他嘟囔着拉起被子盖住了脑袋。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>嘴唇上熟悉的触感提醒着来人是谁，黄铉辰艰难地睁开沉重的眼皮，抬手推了推身上的人。“哥……别闹……”断断续续的话还没说完，嘴上就换成了更为柔软的触感。黄铉辰的大脑一时间处理不了眼前的情况，“彰彬哥我发烧……”是他脑子里唯一能想到的话而回应他的只有趁机搅进口中的舌头。<br/>
黄铉辰大脑彻底宕机了，身体却跟着本能继续行动，好像能从对方口中获得更多的氧气一样，张开嘴顺从地接受着被给予的唇舌交接。<br/>
他被吻得迷迷糊糊，思维在高热中搅成一团浆糊，但下嘴唇被吮吸着啃咬后还是不甘示弱地咬了回去。交缠的舌退开后，只是张嘴大口喘气，在被问到要不要继续时也只是胡乱点了点头。</p>
<p>松垮的睡裤被人轻松地拉下卡在腿间，半勃的性器隔着深色织物被不轻不重地揉搓。黄铉辰的手被引导着抚上了身上人的脑袋，随着那人咬下布料又返回下腹部舔弄的动作顺势插进了发间。灵活的舌头舔过一条因为兴奋更加明显的血管时，受到刺激的发热患者双手不自觉地揪紧手中的发丝，把人带着又往前靠了靠，突然的动作让硬挺的形状猛地深入口腔，致使喉腔条件反射地收缩，也让正在专心舔舐的人猛呛了一口，吐出了含在口中的性器。</p>
<p>那人抬起眼，一红一蓝的眼睛闪烁着他不熟悉的光芒，小巧且有着好看弧度的嘴唇因为刚才激烈的吻肿胀红润而泛着水光，头上的犄角在暗蓝色的发丝中若隐若现，尾端带着小三角的尾巴高高翘起，在空中有节奏地左右摇摆。<br/>
“Sam，这么想要我吗？”还没等人回答就伸出舌尖轻舔了一口前端渗出的考珀液，歪头砸嘴好像在吃什么甜品的小孩。年长的一方把涨红的形状再一次含进嘴里，脑袋上上下下地起伏，手也没闲着，或轻或重地揉捏着下方的囊袋。</p>
<p>黄铉辰虽然烧得迷迷瞪瞪，生理上的快感却难以忽略，视觉上的刺激更是直接击中了大脑中的某束神经。瞬时间全身的热量都向下奔涌，脑子轻飘飘的，像在云海中漂浮。<br/>
发热和快感混合，一波一波地冲刷着神经，把他推向失控的边缘。只有触感被无限放大，其他的感觉器官都像因为临时检修而关停的机器，接收不到任何外界信号。</p>
<p>等他回过神来，就是眼前这样一幅景象。<br/>
张圆的嘴接住的大部分的液体，随着吞咽的动作消失。但还是有少部分漏网之鱼，粘在刘海甚至睫毛上，粘稠的胶状物顺着脸缓缓流下，被人用手指攒到一起，舔了个干净。<br/>
那人头上的犄角已经完全显现，眼下浮现出了倒三角的刺青，像一只餍足的猫趴在黄铉辰身上，尾巴缠绕着他的手臂轻轻摩挲。<br/>
耳边的轻喃与远处的钟声交织在一起，“要十二点了呢，快回去找你的彰彬哥吧～”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>黄铉辰猛地睁开眼睛，天花板上的白炽灯依旧晃眼。转头就看见徐彰彬坐在床边的椅子上打盹，亚麻色的卷发被汗水打湿贴在额头上，脑袋一点一点的，看样子睡了有一会儿了。眼前的情景让他的嘴角不受控制地上扬，伸手想叫醒眼前的人。又想起了刚才的梦，耳朵也不受控制地变得通红，手停在了半空，“啊……怎么会做这种梦……”<br/>
“铉辰呐，你醒啦”，徐彰彬抬手揉了揉眼睛，“怎么了？脸这么红，还发烧吗？”说着伸手去摸黄铉辰的额头。<br/>
“哥……我……”钟声盖过了黄铉辰的话，“什么？”徐彰彬歪着头疑惑地看着他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>徐彰彬弯腰探进下铺，拿起刚拧好的冰毛巾敷在了还在生病的人的额头上，坐在床边，看着眼前因为缺水而干燥却依然丰满的嘴唇感叹道：“真是长了很了不起的嘴唇啊我们铉辰。”<br/>
看着汗湿的鬓角，“出了这么多汗，应该马上就能好了吧。”嘀咕完又顺手抚平了睡梦中人似乎因为噩梦皱起的眉头。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>